The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Ms.Minecraft
Summary: Katherine is lost, what with her dad being an abusive alcohaulic and her grades plumetting, but Jordan Maron, CaptainSparklez, is her light at the end of the tunnel. What will she do if he is gone, and to what lengths will she go to keep him? Rated T for violence and language. ALL OC'S UP TO TODAY, 8/2/13, WILL BE USED, BUT NO MORE WILL BE ACCEPTED. ON SHORT HIATUS :( SORRY GUYS
1. The Whip

I slowly sneaked up the stairs to myroom. If I ever was late from school, my alcoholic dad would kill me. Just as I was about to make it to the top, I heard a roar from downstairs. "KATHERINE," I heard my dad scream, and the tears began welling in the corners of my eyes. "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT," I heard from all the way upstairs. With a sigh of resignation, I slowly stepped down the stairs and turned into the kitchen to face the wrath of my drunken father.

"What have I told you about coming home late," he screamed, and I immediately broke into hysterics. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I didn't mean to-"I cried but I was cut off by his tight grip on my wrist. "NO, PLEASE NO," I screamed as I tried to break free of his iron grip, but I realized it was no use. I braced myself for the pain as he dragged me to the basement and set me on my knees. Before he tore it off, I removed my coat and waited. And then it came. The pain.

The pain overwhelmed me as I felt the lash crack against my back. With every crack of the whip I heard my father say one word. By the end of the beating he had said "This- is- why- you- don't- disobey- your- father." After what felt like forever, the whip stopped falling, and I heard my father retreat back upstairs to get another beer and secure his place on the couch, (though no one in their right mind would dare sit in his spot). I let the silent tears roll down my face.

After what felt like hours of me lying there, silently crying, wishing I had never been born, my mother came downstairs, dropped a piece of bread, a bottle of water, and the IPhone 3 I had bought with my own money. Without even asking if I was ok, she left me in the basement. I slowly pulled myself up, ate my bread and drank my water, then logged into YouTube. I checked if CaptainSparklez had uploaded any new videos. When I saw the new Modded Survival, I propped myself up on the wall and watched, and even through the pain I couldn't help but smile. He was my light at the end of the tunnel, and I don't know what I would do without him.


	2. The Act

_**(Jordan's POV)**_

After waking up, eating some Honey Nut Cheerios, recording for the better part of the afternoon, then sitting on my couch to watch Netflix, I realized how repetitive my life was. Every day I would wake up at 12:00, then for 'breakfast' I would eat some Honey Nut Cheerios. Occasionally if I was low on Cheerios, before recording I would go to the store. Then I would record Modded Survival, Cops and Robbers, Call of Duty, and the occasional Mod Review. My day would then be over, and the next day would be the same. It was beginning to get boring. As much as I loved the dudes, knowing they looked forward to my videos, there was still a little part of me that wanted my own life. If only for a little while. But that will only happen when I'm dead. And that was when it hit me. What if I was 'dead'? Not really dead, just pretending to be dead. The dudes wouldn't think I deserted them and I would get my own life. So I went to start planning.

_**(Katherine's POV)**_

I ran upstairs while my father was asleep and I hopped onto my computer. I logged onto my YouTube account. My user name was _KittyKatty69_, and the only person I was subscribed to was CaptainSparklez. When I saw that he had uploaded a new Cops and Robbers, I put on my headphones and listened to his soothing voice. All my troubles melted away when I heard him speak. I knew then that everything would be alright.

_**(Mark's POV)**_

"You What?" I shouted into the phone after Jordan purposed his ridiculous idea. "I want to fake my death,' he said again in the same calm voice. _Alright, when did Jordan go crazy?_ I thought. He told me he was going to cancel all his cards, withdraw all his money, get a new birth certificate, and crash his car into a pole. He wanted me to arrange the 'funeral' and have him buried so it would look like he was dead. He had purchased a new car, and exactly 2 months after his 'death', he wanted me to drive the car to the cemetery and leave the keys in some flowers. He would go to the grave and pick them up, and he would leave, never to be seen again. Just disappear, all so he wouldn't disappoint his subscribers. Sometimes, I really think Jordan is off his rocker, although, with my help, he could really pull it off.

_**(Katherine's POV)**_

A week after the vicious whipping, I logged onto YouTube and found an unusual looking Captain's Vlog. I clicked on it and there sat Mark, Jordan's friend. I can quote what he said, "Hey, what's going on dudes. I understand that when you click on a Captain's Vlog you expect to see Jordan. There is no easy way to tell you this, but Jordan died in a car crash yesterday evening. We are having a funeral here in California for any of you dudes that want to come, just fly out by this Saturday. I'll upload one last video letting you know all of the details. Goodbye, Jordan's subscribers, and I am sorry I had to tell you this." And the video went completely silent. Dead. He couldn't be dead. He was so young, and so many people loved him, there was no way he could be dead. I decided that I was going to fly out to California. But not for his funeral. On the 2 month anniversary I will commit suicide on his grave. Because Jordan was my light at the end of the dark tunnel that is my life. And now my light is gone.

_** (1 ½ months later)**_

I packed a few outfits, for the days I would be renting a hotel, a book of paper and a pen for the note I will leave on the grave, and my father's prized butcher's knife. I figure it will get it done more quickly than the rest. As soon as I stepped out of my room, my father was on me. "Where do you think you're going," he said in a drunken slur. "I'm leaving this hell hole and I'm never coming back." "Oh no you don't," he said as he took me by the wrist again. I had planned for this, and I knew what I had to do. I looked up at him and the fire in his eyes, and I twisted. I heard his wrist crack, and thanked my gym teacher for the lesson on how to get out of bad situations. I grabbed my bag, and ran out my front door, not looking back to see if he was after me. Because if he was, he would lose feeling in the other wrist.

_**(A/N: Hey dudes, just wanted to let you know that I am having a little bit of writer's block here so if you guys could send me some suggestions I will see if they fit into my storyline, also you get creds ;) , so yeah I will update soon, it's just I was off today. Normally I have school. KK bye dudes see you later)**_


	3. Update IMPORTANT

_**I'M SUPER SORRY GUYS I LOVE ALL OF YOU IM JUST HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK YESTERDAY I SAT IN FRONT OF MY PC FROM THE TIME I GOT HOME TILL 4 IN THE MORNING TRYING TO THINK OF SOMETHIN. PLEASE JUST HELP ME OUT AND SEND UR SUGGESTIONS. I HAVE A GENERAL STORYLINE BUT I NEED MORE; OTHERWISE THIS IS GOING ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN THINK OF SOMETHING.**_

_**~MsMinecraft**_


	4. The Grave

**(Hey dudes, I'm back with another chapter! I know it took forever, and it would have taken even longer if it hadn't been for the wonderful firegirl956! If you love CaptainSparklez, then you must have read her story Jordan Maron: The Man of my dreams. She wrote the better part of this chapter, and I can't thank her enough for helping me out enormously! I am going to underline what I wrote, with the exception of the note, which is in italics. So go check out her story if you haven't already! Btw, for the purpose of the story, her 'mom' from the first chapter is her stepmom, just to make it more interesting. Also, I am opening an opportunity for OC's! I need…3 of them to be Jordan's friends from his hometown, the only ones besides Mark and Nick who know what actually happened.**

**Just send me the following**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else you think is important:**

**KK now BACK TO THE STORY! :D )**

(Katherine's POV)

I got on the plane thinking hard. I didn't know if I should do this, but it seemed like the only way I could be happy. Jordan had been my everything. My light at the end of the tunnel. My head started to hurt with all the thinking, and before I knew it, I was getting off the plane. I stayed a few nights in a hotel, and then I was ready.

I rented a car, and drove to the graveyard.

I saw the grave, and I almost broke down into tears. Someone had carved a creeper face into the grave, and it was covered with flowers. But what stood out to me was the fact the inscribed on the stone was 'If this battle should leave me slain, I know Herobrine will call my name'. I missed him so much. It killed me softly and painfully, causing even more pain than the knife ever could. I slowly trudged over to the grave, knelt down, and placed the note and a single rose. The note read

_Dear Jordan, _

_I know that you will never be able to read this, and ultimately that is why I'm here. Exactly 2 months ago you died in a tragic car crash. That day was the worst in my life, and with me that is saying a lot. Let's just say that everything that could go wrong in my life did. When I was born, everything was pretty alright. Till I turned 4 and my mom died….. in a car crash on her way home from work. After that my dad took up drinking, and the side effect to his alcoholism was searing anger. When he got drunk, which was frequently, it was best to stay out of his way. When I was 10 he got remarried to a cold-hearted women. At first, I was excited to have someone who could fill the position my mother left behind. But as the years went on, I realized how she only stayed for the money and didn't really know I existed. Soon after the marriage, the abuse began. First he would hit me, and then it escalated to ferocious whipping in my basement. At school I was bullied, and it didn't stop when I came home. But then I found YouTube. At first I was unimpressed, but then I stumbled across a channel that would change my life. And the name of that channel was CaptainSparklez. After every beating I would climb back up to my room and log on, checking your channel. This may sound sad, but you were the only channel I was subscribed too. And you made me feel better, gave me hope that someday this would all end. When I turned 18, my dad refused to let me move out. He said it was for the better, but I think it was really because then he would have nobody to beat on that would shut up and take it (my stepmom is a very obnoxious women). So when Mark posted that Vlog saying you had passed away, I was crushed. There was nothing that was going to save me and let me escape from the beatings now. Nothing was left. All the light was gone. So that was when I made my decision to come here and end it where it all began, because my life only really began with you. You saved me. And now you are gone. And I will be too._

_Love,_

_Katherine Lowet_

A single tear leaked out of my eye, and fell onto my cheek. It was coming, I knew it was. I stood up, knife at the ready...

(Jordan's POV)

I was ready to leave. I drove to the graveyard, my mind buzzing with thoughts. I was going to miss this life. I already missed recording, and it made my heart hurt when I read all of my dude's heartbroken comments. They really missed me, and I missed them. Anyways, I drove to the graveyard, and slowly walked to my "grave."

There was a girl kneeling at the foot of it.

Confused, I hid behind a tree and looked at her. She put down a single rose and a note, and stood back up.

She took out a knife, and held it to her heart.

"NOO!" I ran forward, tackling her. She gave a cry of surprise, and we fell down. She looked up at me, pure shock on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. She drew a shaking breath, and began to sob.

(Katherine's POV)

The knife was pointed towards my heart, and I took a deep breath. Goodbye, my world of pure Hell.

"NOO!" I heard someone yell. Something then collided with me, and I fell with a cry of surprise. I was actually ticked. Who the Hell was keeping me from rejoining Jordan?!

I looked up at the person, and the breath left me in a whoosh.

Jordan.

What kind of twisted nightmare was this? I blinked several times. It was him. The perfect shape of his almond eyes, and the beautiful color of the irises. He looked in perfect health, minus being a little pale.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" He yelled.

Horror suddenly choked me. What the Hell WAS I doing? I almost took life away from me. What was wrong with me?

I drew a shaking breath, and began to sob in earnest.


	5. The New Kid

A/N: Hey dudes! I know it's been a while, but I'm back! Me being , and not firegirl956, who I am doing a collab on this story with. I will just say when it's me, and she will say when it is her. KK, LATERZ!

Kat's POV~

I drew a shaking breath, and began to sob in earnest. The tears streamed down my cheeks, and I shook with every breath. Through the tears, I shot a glance at Jordan, who still looked horrified, although he had sat down beside me, and was reading something. As I wiped my eyes, I realized it was my letter, but I was too preoccupied with trying to stop crying to take it away from him. I saw as his face went from horrified to sympathetic. I tried to stand, but I couldn't even make it past getting on my knees. He saw this and immediately he came over to try and help. I was so tired and worn out that I could barely open my eyes, but I got them open enough to see him standing over me, bending down. I felt like I was being carried, and I probably was, but I was too tired to care, or ask where I was going. I simply allowed myself to be carried by whoever was carrying me. The last thing I remember before I was out cold was being placed down in a car by Jordan, and turning to look as he shut the door.

I woke up to the sound of the radio. I looked around at the inside of the car I was in. Wait, I was in a car. I shot up and looked around, incredibly alert. The inside was nice, with grey leather and lights overhead. When I turned to look at the front, the only part of the driver that I could see was the back of his head. He had brown hair, and was responsibly keeping both eyes on the road. Hearing I was awake, she saw as he pulled over and stopped the car. When he turned, I was faced with someone I could only dream of seeing face to face. It was Jordan. The one who saved me, and could have destroyed me. Almost did, but if it wasn't for him….. see why I am having an inner battle? Still, I couldn't help but be excited to see him. "Y-you're awake," he said in his perfect voice. It was even better in real life, even though he stuttered a bit. I nodded a bit and, still staring him straight in his perfect eyes, I reluctantly dropped my gaze. "Why did you take me with you? You could have just left me," I asked in a quiet voice. I wasn't very comfortable, and it was taking all of my willpower not to jump up and hug him and thank him. "Because it would be wrong to leave you there, after all you have been through. And I couldn't exactly send you home," he said, holding up the letter, that was re-folded and re-sealed. "So I decided it was best for you to come with me." I was so taken aback I kind of just sat there, eyes wide, mouth agape. "You'd do that?" I asked, once again slowly and quietly. "Yeah, now we just have to get where we are going. Want to come up front?" he asked, and I made my way around the car and slid into the passenger seat. It made me even more self-aware to be so close to the man who saved my life. I turned my head to look at him, and I soaked it all in. Jordan Maron, the one I thought to be dead, has saved my life for the second time. The first time he had absolutely no idea, but now he is acting under his own will, making his own decisions. He has consciously decided that saving me was the right thing to do, and that means the world to me. After a moment of thought, I piped up and said, "Where are we going?" All he replied with was "Home," but I knew he meant Santa Barbara (I don't actually know where he grew up, he just mentioned Santa Barbara in one of his vlogs). "Ok, so what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked, staring at the floor of the car I could only guess was a Mercedes. He thought for a moment before saying, "We have to make me disappear. And since I am not alone anymore, I guess you will have to disappear with me." The sound of that made my heart race. If we were going together, we would be near each other. A lot. I had only relied on him since I was 15 years old, now I'm 18 while Jordan is 19. I had a right. Right? Anyway, I nodded my head in agreement, and he kept driving until our exit came.

When we got to the destination, I took a look around. We had pulled up to a white apartment building, and as he started to get out of the car, I slid out as well. He led, and I slowly followed. Cautious and alert, I trailed him like a lost puppy. Because technically, I was. He knocked on the door, and a boy opened the door. The first thing I could notice about him was his height. He was incredibly tall, with brown hair that falls in front of his eyes just a bit. He looked down and his eyes lit up just a bit, but I couldn't tell whether it was out of surprise or delight. Maybe it was a bit of both, but I will never know for sure. His voice was laced with happiness as he quietly exclaimed, "Jordan? Jordan!" as he welcomed us inside. The mystery boy raised an eyebrow at me as I walked through the door, but said nothing as he led us to the living room. "It's been a while," the mystery boy mumbled, to which Jordan responded, "Sure has Josh, it sure has." "I thought you were dead. It was on the news….." the boy I now knew as Josh said, the pain in his eyes. "Well…." Jordan said, and-

(A/N: TROLLED! I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it, even though it was a pain to fit into my schedule. And thanks to CoolMinecrafter7 for the first of 4 OC's, I hope you guys like his character Josh! Laterz! ;P )


	6. Update News And Such

Hey Guys! If you don't read my other stories, I just wanted to inform you that in fact, I AM NOT DEAD. PERIOD. Next, I wanted to address the subjects of updates. For whatever unknown reason, writing chapters for this story takes much longer than my other stories. I don't know why, but it just does. So that is why there is long periods of time between updates, while my other stories are practically updated every other day (though lately I just have been feeling very lazy and unmotivated, so updates aren't coming as quickly as you may like on any story of mine). I just felt like this was a subject I needed to address, but rest assured, I will have another update soon. Also, updates might come a slight bit faster if it is firegirl965's turn to take a chapter, seeing as we are co-writing this. Anyway guys, that's all for today, sorry if I disappoint, but I'll see you in the next legitimate update! :3


End file.
